


Business and Patience don't go well together

by NoriHelliot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Others are to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoriHelliot/pseuds/NoriHelliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a simple business woman with a job that pays fairly well. You've been in a coma for three years before then. Your life is not all that exciting until Monsters start working with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been Three and a half years since Monsters were freed from the underground. Which some people found amazing while others found it troublesome. You on the other hand were one of the positives, so intrigued by them since you only heard bits and pieces in the past and since you were in a coma before those three years you were fairly curious.

You found out your family knew nothing of your whereabouts and didn’t care what happened to you. Well your father tried and miserably failed ending up blind and had to move away. So you basically had no family. Not only that but learning to live on your own was hard work, not to mention your social life wasn’t so great. You had a dilemma.  
You had no idea weather you were pretty or ugly, fat or skinny. No matter how many times you looked in the mirror you didn’t truly know what you saw. No matter what anyone said you found yourself claiming to be fat. You weren’t average, you weren’t fat, and you weren’t skinny. You were something else and no matter what anyone else said you had your own ways of viewing yourself. 

Luckily you have a office job as an assistant to your bosses boss. Which basically makes your boss below you in a slightly figurative way. But no matter what problems can be solved as easily as patience can be broken….

You sighed filing through reports your boss gave you to send to the labs. Separating them in their appropriate categories and recording them in the data book on your work computer you collected them off the desk and walked off heels clacking as you walked. You hated going to the labs. Why? Because you always passed Service Management where one single guy would try to flirt with you and probably get you in bed with him. As you saw the area coming into view you sped up not wanting to see him when suddenly you tripped over what you thought to be air at first then you saw a pants leg.

You caught yourself before your face could hit the ground with your arm over the files. “Whoa nice view there.” Your face became really red at the comment realizing what they meant. You looked up only to see a shadow turn the corner into Service Management. “Who was that?” You asked aloud to yourself, brushing a bit of hair out of your face. You puffed out your cheeks to keep from cursing and continued towards the labs. You entered the elevator only to see him…Austin Hue. You rolled your eyes and sighed. “Hey sweet thang. So I got some tickets to a concert this Saturday, wanna come with?” You wanted to bang your head on the elevator wall. “No Hue leave me alone.” “Aw come on why are you so cold?” “I don’t know you, we’re not friends, and we’ll never be friends.” Everyone knew you hated socializing and only sometimes made exceptions. “Come on don’t be like that!” He tried to snake his arm around your shoulder but you twirled away to unwind his arm from around you. “I’m trying to do my job and if you keep trying to distract me we’re going to have a problem.” “Distract you? I’m talking about our day off! I only try to talk to you when you walk by so I don’t really see how I’m distracting.” He had a small point but your patience was running thin. “You talk too much and I don’t want to talk to you, how about that? I just want to get through the day and go home!” “I could walk you home.” “No thank you.” He sighed and went quiet finally giving up you hoped. “You know, I’ve honestly tried to be nice but you’re making it really hard on me. I really like you but you don’t even give me a chance to be friends, let a lone a chance to talk. I know your life is pretty fucked up but you’re not the only one. Allow me to give you some advice. There are other people in this world who have it way worse than you, so you could at least be grateful for what you have and for the people who try to care about you, but I don’t think you even deserve that. A missing blind father and a drunken bitch mother. Hah my father died the day I was born, my mother died after giving birth. I was put in a foster home but no one ever wanted me because I always spoke my mind, so I had to run away. I was beat and raped in an ally by men a couple years later, and when I finally got a place of my own it was through spreading my legs and acting like a bitch. Maybe we don’t know each other well and maybe it’s a good thing but you should know that you’re not above everyone, the world doesn’t revolve around you and it never will.” The elevator dinged and he walked out, the silver elevator doors closing behind him.

 

“No one ever asked for your back story.” And although you said that you could feel the tears threatening to fall down your face. His words stung pretty bad. He was the only guy who liked you and seemed to not specifically want you in bed with him which completely contradicted what you said before. All this time he was just trying to get to know you because you were destined to be an outcast. Especially by the way you acted. Perhaps you had a certain disorder that made you this way. The elevator dinged again and you quickly dried your tears and walked out heading for the labs that was just around the corner of the upcoming hallway. 

 

As you entered you noticed something new. There were two…monsters in lab coats, well one was in a lab coat the other was in a long black…thing. You wanted to smile but found it impossible due to your overwhelmed sense of awe. Intrigued by the both of them you cleared your throat as you fully stepped into the room. They both turned around. Amanda the head scientist you usually hand the files to walked up to you smiling. “Ah ____ guess what! Today is the day monsters finally join us in the business department. This is Alphys.” She said looking towards the shy dinosaur like creature. You immediately shook her hand and she shyly shook back. “It’s nice to meet you.” You said in a calm but excited voice. “Y-You t-too!” “And this,” Amanda started shifting her gaze up, “Is W.D Gaster. New head scientist!” You gaped, you weren’t one to truly find anyone attractive at first glance but…. “He’s so handsome.” You don’t know how you were attracted to him so quickly. You were sure most people would be terrified at the sight of him but you were a different story. His wide smile and the cracks in his skull seemed like scars and you found yourself drawn to that. Not to mention black was a lovely color. Almost as soon as that thought left your mind W.D Gaster put on a look of surprise that you only caught a glimpse of and signed something. Knowing you didn’t see it he signed again. ‘Thank you’. 

You raised an eyebrow then it hit you like a bowling ball getting a strike. He can read minds! “Oh my god I’m so sorry! I just erm I-” His shoulders moved in a laughing fashion as his smile widened but he made no sounds from his mouth. ‘It’s alright. I to am sorry for reading your mind.’ Your face flushed but you smiled feeling the weight on your shoulders lift slightly but it didn’t stop you from still feeling down in the dumps. You handed him the files. He signed a thank you and read over them and grinned signing again. ‘Seems I’ll be seeing you around a lot. I look forward to our next meeting.’ “Me too, it was a pleasure meeting the both of you, but if you’ll excuse me I should get back to my cubicle.” Alphys waved you goodbye and W.D Gaster nodded at you. “I like them already.” You said to yourself.

 

Half an hour later…

 

“All done. Hey Rose, can you possibly get this up to the big man while you’re going in that direction, I’ve gotta head down to the labs.” She stood up accepting the documents. “Sure but why the sudden interest in labs?” You shrugged knowing that tall monster was still on your mind. “Thanks.” Rose was a sweet person. The two of you were pretty close. Close enough that if you were full on lesbian you would’ve dated her but you were currently undecided. Not in between but undecided. Although girls were nicer and saw beauty in each other much easier than guys ever could you still didn’t know how to go on being anything. So you remained undecided until either a man suddenly swept you off your feet or Rose let you sweep her off her feet since she was smaller and lighter. Rose would let you but your decision was still in the way.

Excitedly you headed for the labs just in time to see W.D Gaster preparing to leave. Alphys was nowhere in sight so you guessed she had already gone home. Or was already on her way. Surprised showed heavily on his face and you could only smile brightly feeling your heavy heart try to lift its spirits. “I thought I’d walk you home.” He raised an eyebrow with a smile signing, ‘Isn’t it the man who’s supposed to walk the girl home? It’s only the gentlemen thing to do.’ You shrugged, “Well you seem new to the city so I wanted to be a gentle lady and make sure you always know your way home.” His shoulders moved again; meaning he was laughing, or possibly chuckling. ‘Alright but just this once.’ 

You felt like a little kid receiving a chocolate bar from your parents. It made you happy to be in his presence but the weight of the world was crushing you, always bringing you down, and now you felt like a little kid receiving a chocolate bar from your parents but they take it away remembering you’re lactose intolerant. The two of you headed for the elevator when someone else came in and your world came crashing down at seeing Austin again. He glared at you off to the side but was mostly quiet. W.D Gaster signed at you. ‘Is he making you uncomfortable?’ You decided to speak in your mind in order to not raise suspicion. “No I’m fine. We’re just not very…close.” Gaster gave you an unbelieving look and when the elevator dinged the two of you walked out and luckily Austin stayed inside and you smiled and looked up at W.D Gaster.

“So where do you live?” You asked letting out a shaky sigh. ‘At least twenty six minutes away.’ He signed. “Do you have an apartment or a house?” ‘Apartment.’ “So the only apartments that far away are Birchwood apartments and Gold Pink Peach Condo apartments.” ‘Gold Pink.’ “Those are pretty fancy, that’s amazing. I actually live not to far from there. I think I live only one block past that. Do you know where Lincoln Noir drive is?” He nodded. “I live on that street. My house is painted black with a dark colored roof. I think it’s purple but I can never tell. I have a car but it’s broken so I have to fix it, it’s actually a Mitsubishi Mirage. It’s mostly red with a black hood. Has a dent in the passenger side car door but other than that it’s pretty good looking. Well at least to me.” ‘I’ll make sure to look into visiting when I pass the area.’ You suddenly felt super giddy at hearing that. You’re glad you learned sign language. You had to since for a long while you were mute and then it went away like you just had an invisible cork in your throat removed.

 

“Alright let’s get moving.”

 

Twenty minutes later…

 

“And I always said that no matter what this world would have to change.” You finished. ‘Very interesting.” You sighed. “Yeah but still tragic.” You had told him a very tragic tale that you knew by heart based on this corrupted world. The two of you stopped upon seeing the red hand on the walk and stop sign. ‘Cars are very foreign but very interesting to look at.’ You nodded in a form of acknowledgement. “I hate getting stopped here. The light takes a while to change.”  
‘That’s alright. Patience is a virtue after all.’ You made a face at hearing that. Patience never was your thing.  
“Hey I know a shortcut!” You beamed going towards the alley. W.D Gaster followed you when he suddenly halted. Then grabbed your arm pulling you back as a knife missed you. Your eyes widened. Some guys came out of the shadows with rocks and knifes and other weapons in their hands. Only one had a gun but that gun could kill you. “Anti-Monsterists.” You muttered. Just then W.D Gaster switched places with you and bent over you. “W-What’re you doing?” When you felt him jerk you knew he was protecting you. ‘You have to get out of here!’ You shook shaking your head. “I can’t leave you here!” He frowned at you and you knew you had no choice. You ran for it. You ran around the corner and bolted. W.D Gaster smiled after you. But when you came back with a giant pipe that smile fell. You charged forward straight past him making sure to block the rocks heading his way and then used all your strength to slap the guy with the gun hard with the probably steel pipe.

You weren’t sure if it was the adrenaline or what but you felt very energized and only had one goal that was locked in your mind as if it couldn’t be removed until completed. To protect W.D Gaster and get rid of these guys. Once he was down you picked up the gun and shot one of them in the shoulder and then in the knee. You kept shooting them until the gun was out of bullets. One of them was crawling away. You still had the pipe in your hand. You slammed it down on his head, but not as hard as you wanted to and turned him over.

“What’s your problem?!” “O-Our boss ordered us to kill any monsters that passed through h-here! We were just following orders.” You let him go and walked away from him and turned towards all of them. “So I believe I hear what you’re saying but it’s unforgiveable. I don’t even know what to call you guys, insufferable pests for obstructing our path or gullible guinea pigs for following mindless orders without question. Since when did human beings not have a mind of their own?! All you’re doing is making the world we live in a place no one wants to live in, not only that but you disgrace your entire race. Now you go back and tell your boss exactly what I said and if I see any of you ever again I will shoot you dead. Understood?” You received weak answers but all were what you wanted.

The adrenaline seemed to wear off after that because you felt like lead. You literally fell flat on your face. Still conscious you cursed but it was muffled by the ground. W.D Gaster picked you up. You had a headache most of all but you were sure there were bruises of possibly scratches somewhere. “I’m sorry you have to carry me like this but I assure you, all humans aren’t like that.” You were mostly pissed off that Monsters couldn’t protect themselves since there was a law prohibiting magic use and acts of violence. The only time they could use magic was when they were in their homes. Which had you wondering, “Hey W.D Gaster.” ‘Yes? And please just call me Gaster.’ “Ok Gaster. Do you have magic?” His shoulders moved in that way again for a few moments. ‘Yes, every monster has magic. No matter how small. Our magic is apart of our soul and our soul is what manifests us and acts as our life source.’ Your eyes sparkled in amazement. 

‘You were pretty wild back there. I never saw you as the type to fight. Where did you learn?’ “I didn’t I just didn’t want you to die so I just focused on that one thought and then my body kinda did it’s own thing, but it was weird it was like I couldn’t do anything until you were fully protected and safe. I’ve never had to use my adrenaline before. Or it’s never been used before for anything so it’s kinda new to me.” You explained as best you could. “What type of magic do you use?” ‘I can…what you humans call…teleport.’ He signed. Your eyes sparkled. “May I see?” He nodded. ‘Picture an image of your room.’ You imagined your house and then your room and when you blinked you were in your room. You almost jumped at the sudden shock. “Wow, that’s amazing. You’re really cool.” ‘Thank you. I’m glad I could get you home safe.’ You yawned and then paused. “Wait a minute I was supposed to walk you home! Oh how did you still manage to get around that?!” You whined playfully. He shrugged. ‘I’ll see you at work tomorrow…um what is your name? I didn’t quite catch it earlier today.’ “My name is ______! I’ve had a good time, despite what happened not too long ago.” ‘Me as well. Goodbye for now.’ Then when you blinked he was gone but this time a poof of black remained before suddenly disappearing like a ghost.  
“That was the first time a guy has ever been in my room!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way the reader doesn’t have a defined skin color, I hate when people who do reader inserts say he pressed here and it turned pink before turning back to it’s original ‘flesh’ color. Can anyone tell me whose skin usually turns pink/red after being touched? A white persons good job everyone! Every single race reads not just one; maybe you writers should consider that next time you describe your reader. Every person on the planet is not white. If that were true there’d be genocide across the globe, why? You figure it out, anyways I hope you enjoy and if you have fanfic writers as friends who love writing reader inserts or whatever tell them about this. And tell them to read this story, please and thank you! Sorry for the long read, I just had to get that off my chest. No defined hair length or color either! Defined gender: Female.)


	2. Disorders are a pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Gasters sons you find yourself having a bad time with his eldest Sans

Ever since you met those two monsters on their first day the weight on your heart was lifting but only a single grain at a time leaving you still how you were. A sometimes bitter, cold, and hateful bitch. However when it came to them especially him you felt like a completely different person even with the pain you had to bare inside. 

 

“Hey ____! One of the workers at the labs requested you. Sounded important.” You put on a serious face and nodded. When you were in the elevator you smirked. Every Thursday Alphys and W.D Gaster would call you down for a series of fun experiments. 

The elevator stopped and you looked up. It wasn’t the floor you were supposed to be on. The elevator opened and in walked a skeleton?  
You didn’t remember seeing him around before. Was he new? 

He noticed you staring and smirked but he seemed to have an everlasting smile on his face already, so how was that possible? You made a face of disgust. Not to be rude but you didn’t always like socializing or looking at people in general. This seemed to be one of those cases. He looked up at the numbers above the elevator doors. 

“Heading to the labs?” He asked his hands buried in his hoodies pockets. You stiffly nodded. “Cool.” You turned up your lip. Something was off about him and it bothered you. 

“What’s up with you?” The question caught you off guard. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He turned his head fully towards you and it made you uncomfortable.   
“You know what I mean. Why do you socialize better with monsters than you do your own kind? Are you planning something?” You grit your teeth eye brows raised realizing he must’ve been stalking you. 

“My social life has nothing to do with you!” You walked towards the buttons of the elevator door looking for the stop button but a hand grabbed your wrist pushing you against the elevator wall. You were prepared to yell at the skeleton but your voice left you seeing his eye sockets completely empty. They used to have white blips of light in them signifying that they were eyes. 

“If you hurt them I’ll make you pay.” You weren’t having it and with a brief flick of your wrist and a fully powered tug you were rolling over him and shoving him towards the wall with one of his arms behind him.   
“You listen here whoever the fuck you are, I’m not a force to be reckoned with so stop stalking me or whatever the fuck you’re doing, and leave me and my friends alone. If you hurt any one I care about you can kiss that monster body of yours goodbye. I know your soul is your life force and I’m sure I know just how to get rid of it.” 

The elevator dinged and you walked out. When the doors shut behind you and you were sure he didn’t walk out with you, you collapsed onto the floor. The whole experience had you not only slightly traumatized but shaken as well. “What is wrong with me? I just threatened to kill someone! Maybe he was right to be worried about them, what if I do hurt them?”

You held yourself your eyes wide open. “Perhaps the trauma of your coma has an effect on you. A sick effect commonly known underground.” You looked up to see W.D Gaster slightly bent over looking at you with a kind smile. 

“Gaster I-I it’s not-” He opened his arms and you could only stare before you looked back up to his face. 

“Come on, it’s alright.” Your squeezed your hands closed for a brief second before opening them as if feeling your hands with your fingers. Unsure of what to do you sat still shocked. “I think I understand, you’re not used to people helping you in your time of need right? You’re always depending on yourself. You remind me a bit of someone I know very well.” He got on his knees and pulled you into a warm embrace. You never expected monsters to be warm but that was the least important thought in your mind.

 

Tears fell from your eyes but you made no sounds. “It’s going to be alright. You have nothing to worry about anymore.” His words stung. They were so kind and your heart corrupted by the twisted world couldn’t take it. Never had you thought kindness could hurt you so much. You began choking on fresh sobs.   
“No, no please stop! I don’t deserve this kind of…kindness! I’m not the person you think I am! I don’t even know who I am but I’m different!”

He pulled away a bit to look at you. “What do you mean?  
” “I don’t know but my heart hurts when you talk like that. As if I’ve committed a devious crime or something! But I don’t understand and it’s making my head hurt. It feels like I’m being torn apart! I don’t understand it at all!”  
You looked up noticing that people had gathered giving you strange looks. They must’ve heard you. Your perfect image was ruined, everyone had seen you break down and admit some of your deepest fears that didn’t even begin to scratch the surface of how you felt. You stood with your hand in a fist. “What are you all looking at?! DON’T YOU HAVE A FUCKING JOB TO DO?! IF YOU ALL DON’T STOP WITH YOUR FOOLISH STARING I’LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!” Everyone began to scamper about until the hallway was cleared.

You panted and then paused. You had done it again without even realizing it. “G-Gaster, what’s wrong with me?” He stood with a sympathetic look.  
“I believe you have a personality disorder…more like you have something negative attached to your soul. Or someone. Tell me _____ do you remember anything before your coma?” you wanted to question how he knew you were in a coma but maybe you said it and didn’t remember.  
“Every night I have a variety of the same dreams but they’re randomized. I only see vague images but I see someone killing people…and I think it’s me but I’m not sure.”   
“I have a feeling I know what’s wrong with you, but I’m afraid it’s not wise to tell you now. It could trigger something catastrophic. So instead I’d like to keep a close eye on you to make sure you remain stable, and if it’s alright I’d like to run some experiments.”

You nodded. “If I can be normal I’ll do anything.” 

“Good but it’ll take a while before I have enough time for experimenting on you so until then I want you to hold in your anger and focus it in one spot. But don’t let it overtake you or I fear events may become unpleasant for you and those around you, understood?” You nodded. “Good now it seems our experiment time is up, you should go clean your face and get back to your cubicle.” 

“Y-Yeah, thanks for this.” 

“You’re welcome.” As you turned around you did a 360.

“Wait Gaster!” He turned around.   
“Yes?” 

“Since when were you able to talk?” You asked in bewilderment.   
“I’ve always been able to talk but in a dialect different from a humans. You were just able to understand it is all. You spoke English; however I’m sure you can speak my language. I guess you just didn’t realize since you could understand me so fluently. It most likely sounded like English to your ears. Which further proves my idea of what’s currently happening to you.” You nodded slowly.  
“That’s pretty cool thanks!” You ran off to the elevator waving him goodbye as the doors shut.

 

A couple of weeks later…

 

“I hope you don’t mind but my sons will be visiting me in about three hours. I deeply apologize but you’ll have to share a room with my oldest.” You smiled,   
“That’s ok I’m sure we’ll get along just fine!” You didn’t realize how wrong you were but you were willing to do a lot for Gaster. He just had that effect on you.

Three hours later…

“Dad we’re here!” You stood next to Gaster with a big smile on your face. You bowed courtesy of the Japanese tradition that you enjoyed. 

“It’s very nice to meet you I’ll be enjoying your company while you’re here.” Suddenly you were picked up and spun around. 

“It’s a human! It’s nice to meet you human! I am Papyrus! It’s not likely that you have not heard of the great Papyrus!” You chuckled and wrapped your arms around him feeling like you’ve known him all your life.   
“To be honest I haven’t, I’m only here for business. But I’m sure next time I go to work everyone will be talking about you!” He smiled brightly. 

“Nye heh heh heeeh! That is true human! You’re a very smart one! Oh I absolutely love humans!” Your cheeks tinted feeling joy in your sick heart.

“You shall be my new sidekick!”   
“Paps she probably doesn’t want to-” 

“I’d love to.”

“YES! I LOVE THIS HUMAN!” 

“THIS HUMAN LOVES YOU TOO PAPYRUS!” You said with equal enthusiasm. He filled you with a child like happiness and you couldn’t help but let him rub his cheek bone against your cheek. 

“I’m glad you two are getting along well,” Gaster said in a fatherly tone. You nodded rubbing your cheek against Papyruses to show how much you were actually enjoying it. He put you down a childish blush dusting his cheeks. It was…orange? Cool! You smiled up at him and turned to Gaster. “I have to use the bathroom real quick, I’ll be back in a second.” He nodded at you and leaned down. You pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek bone and ran up the stairs.

You were giddy since he let you kiss him again. After you had told him you used to kiss your friends on the cheek when you were little he insisted on letting you do the same to him every once in a while. Also stating he knew you wanted too after a few times of doing it. The strange thing was W.D Gaster wasn’t a human yet to you he was better than any human male. After doing your business you washed your hands thoroughly and walked back down the stairs. Papyrus was in the kitchen standing at the stove so you guessed he was cooking dinner. 

“You can’t put glitter in it this time Papyrus. Our human friend’s stomach can’t properly digest it without causing problems to her body,” W.D Gaster warned.  
“Already on it! Undyne taught me a new recipe that tastes amazing without glitter!” You giggled and walked behind W.D Gaster.

He turned his head and smiled at you and you in return blushed and looked at the floor. “It’s time you meet my eldest son, Sans.” You looked up and immediately that smile turned into a glare. W.D Gaster noticed your sudden hostility. “___ are you alright?” You smiled up at him and nodded and looked at Sans. 

“I’m ____ it’s very nice to meet you. It seems we’ll be sharing a room until you leave so I hope we can get along well.” Venom dripped from your mouth with every word but you did your best to cover it up.   
“Yeah kid, we will get along just fine. I can assure you.” You turned from him and held onto W.D Gaster and he placed an arm around you in one of you two’s signature hug. As if you were a child. That’s how he treated you anyway. Although you were seventeen! You’d turn eighteen in less than two months or so. Probably more than that. Your birthday was some time but sometimes you couldn’t remember.

After finally letting go you decided to seat yourself on the couch and turn on the TV. Deciding you wanted to put a smile on your face you went to On Demand and turned on Steven Universe. Your face instantly brightened as soon as the theme song came on. “Oh _____, you have to work tomorrow don’t you?” you nodded. “I have a day off tomorrow so I won’t be at the labs but Alphys will be there so feel free to continue experimenting without me.” You nodded again a bit saddened by the sudden news. You turned back around to continue watching your favorite show. You felt a hand on your shoulder. “I’ll be here when you get back.”  
Your cheeks tinted again and you smiled brightly. “Ok!” Although this wasn’t your home and yours was probably sad without you, you loved being here and it made you happy that he made you feel at home every single day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh ohhhh I hope you all enjoyed. I take suggestions for smut and whatnot for later chapters and also know that I still need help with formatting! Don't judge me! I want to fix it so I need everyone's help!


	3. Hollow Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans are having a bad time...

Hmm…something’s not right I think it’s the story line. Or maybe a break in the timeline. Possibly both, but then why were you still acting strange?

You noticed eyes drilling into your skull so you looked to the other end of the couch to see the smaller skeleton glaring at you. You stuck your tongue out at him and his eyes disappeared again. You sweat dropped. Guess he wasn’t the playful type with people he didn’t like. You continued watching Steven Universe trying to ignore him. Although you knew he was probably going to say something when it was time for bed since you two were sharing a room. Luckily there were two beds.

“Dinner is ready!” You got up and walked over to the dinner table. As you sat down and looked up you jumped noticing Sans was already sitting down across the table from you. You looked back at the couch certain you got up before him. You hadn’t even heard him move. You shook it off and prepared to eat.

  
After you were done eating you finished your Steven Universe episode and wished everyone a goodnight before heading for bed. Of course you changed first making sure to lock the door. “What a nice view.” You froze and turned your head. You prepared to scream but a hand covered your mouth.

“Don’t make any noise. Paps is sleeping next door. You don’t want to wake him up do you?” You shook your head. He removed his skeletal hand and leaned against the wall again.

“How did you get in here? I know I locked the door!”

“You shouldn’t attempt to lock out your roommate.” You thoroughly covered yourself up.

“You perv!” He chuckled darkly.

“As if I have any interest in you. Your body is nothing to me. But the views are still nice.” You noticed he said ‘Views’ plural meaning he had another glimpse!

“You were the one who tripped me just to look under my skirt! I knew your voice sounded oddly familiar!” He smirked although he always seemed to be doing that. You hated his shit eating smiles. “If you don’t like my body so much why do you keep looking at it? Turn around or get out!”

“This is my room too, and I don’t feel like moving.” You rolled your eyes and got under your blanket to put your clothes on. Then you removed your head and turned towards the wall closing your eyes ignoring that the light was still on.

“Good night!” You felt the side of the bed dip. You prepared to turn over but found yourself pinned. The lights in his eye sockets were gone again.

“You know I could kill you right now if I really wanted to.” He chuckled at your fear and the lights came back. “But I honestly don’t feel like it, you’re kinda interesting too so that’s a plus for you. You should feel lucky. I don’t find many humans interesting.” You rolled your eyes trying to move but he was using more force than he did in the elevator. He must’ve been testing your strength then.

“Dude I just want to go to bed, can we talk about being at each others throats in the morning? You can slice me up right now I don’t care honestly but; either way I’ll be asleep.” He grinned.

“You are a special one.” He got off you and walked to his bed clipping off the lights. You sat up dumbfounded.

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?” He gave a dismissive wave and not even a full minute later you heard his soft snores. You puffed out your cheeks, crossing your arms, and slammed your head on your pillow like a child. Although sleep finally took you, you still wondered what he meant.

The Next Day

  
Morning hit like a storm. You sat up quickly and hopped out of bed to make it up. You walked to the middle of the room and stretched. Your shirt riding up your back and showing your stomach. You didn’t notice an eye lazily open while a smile slightly widened. You sighed in content and rested your hands on your hips. “It’s time to start a new day! Focus hatred…focus anger…focus the urges, all in one spot and every thing will be alright.” You walked out the bedroom and headed to the closet to get your work clothes before taking a super refreshing shower.

After fully freshening up you saw W.D Gaster on the couch. He seemed to be asleep. You crept up in front of the couch a devious plan forming in your head. You slowly and stealthily placed a leg on the side of him and as quietly as you could placed yourself on top of him and lied your head down on his chest. You smirked and closed your eyes wrapping his arms around you and placing every part of you and him underneath the blanket that was probably accidentally thrown to the floor.

Only ten minutes later you felt him stir. He suddenly stopped moving and you knew why. You yawned and rubbed your eyes pretending to have been asleep. You blinked a few times and looked at his surprised face noticing a dark shadow of a blush on his face. It was very faint but it was there.

“Morning Master, I have to say I enjoyed last night very much. You were the best I’ve ever had. I never knew you were so kinky.” “W-We…when?” “Last night silly. Almost all night.” His blush became a lot more visible and you couldn’t hold it in anymore. You fell off the couch laughing.

  
He raised an eyebrow in innocent confusion. You explained to him your prank and he too began to chuckle a bit. “You really had me. I thought we actually had.” You laughed a bit harder. “Guess that means you wouldn’t mind then huh?” His laughter immediately faltered.

You blushed realizing what had just slipped past your lips. “Oh, I was kidding! Just kidding!” He seemed to not believe you and you tried to figure a way out of this. You looked at an imaginary watch on your wrist. “Oh would you look at the time, gotta run!”

You ran out the front door your face completely flushed.

“Are you worried Sans?” W.D Gaster asked the smaller skeleton who had been watching in the shadows.

“If Chara did somehow manage to come back through her I don’t think I have any alternative. I have to kill them both.”

“Sans…”

“He killed Frisk!” W.D Gaster gave him a sympathetic look knowing the mute child meant the world to him. He treated them like they were his entire world. Like a child of his own. “I’m gonna keep an eye on her.”

“I’m already doing that Sans.”

“No you’re not, you don’t have work today remember? That’s a whole eight and a half hours you’re not watching her.”

“Fine but if things do get out of hand at least attempt to save her. Even if you personally don’t care too.”

“Tch, I’m going to work.” Sans disappeared from the living room and was already at his work station in the Astronomy floor. “As if I’d be able to. Chara’s already coming. I can feel it.”


	4. Thin ice can scare you shitless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in the story.

Ever since Sans and Papyrus came to visit their father they haven’t left. You didn’t mind but Sans was starting annoy you to no end. You somehow found a way to love his puns but not his obnoxious ways of obviously trying to get on your nerves. It was like he was testing you on purpose. It’s already been almost a full two months since then and your birthday was tomorrow at midnight. Technically the start of the next day so yes midnight. At least your shift was ending soon…

 

As the clock hit six thirty you began to pack up trying to ignore the Skeleton who was surprisingly about a whole inch taller than you. You sighed. “Aw c’mon why are you so cold?”  
“You sound like Austin,” you whined and headed for the elevator but he didn’t give up on his pursuit. “Sans I don’t want to talk to you,” you continued as the elevator doors closed. He stopped talking for a bit and you sighed. 

“I’m only waiting…to kill you.” You stiffened. 

“What?” 

“I’ve been waiting for him to come out. You’re not really all that fun to be around to be honest.” You groaned and walked out of the elevator as it came open. You stormed out the front door with the Skeleton still following you. “I mean you’re not really girly at all. And I’ve see lots of humans with a better figure than yours. I always wondered how a kid like you didn’t mature like all the others did.”

Your patience has been running thin with him and it was at a breaking point. The walk sign said stop and you stopped bu;t you paid no heed to the sign. 

“If you hate me so much then why haven’t you killed me yet huh? Why won’t you leave me alone?” you turned towards the road. “You know what,” you started walking. Sans eyes widened. “I don’t care if I die. Besides what good is this world anyway?!”

“Kid look out!” You looked to your left and your eyes widened. A giant truck was heading your way. You screamed and closed your eyes tight. You felt arms embrace you then a moment of nausea. You slowly opened your eyes. You weren’t dead. You weren’t dead! The single droplets of tears threatening to fall from your eyes stayed.

You saw your life flash before your eyes. Someone was holding you tight. “You idiot! Saying all that shit! You almost died! To think if I couldn’t get to you…you would’ve…you fucking scared the shit out of me!” You looked up. Sans was crying? He had a small blue blush dusting his cheek bones.

Tears weren’t truly streaming but they were there. You buried your head into his chest. “I-I’m sorry…I don’t hate you Sans… I’m just different. I think there’s something wrong with me.” You looked at him trying not to cry your eyes out. “I know this world has been cruel to me but I don’t want to leave just yet. I still…want to live.”

Your arms were tightly wrapped around him. After a few minutes had passed you dried your tears. “Thank you…for saving me.” He shrugged. 

“It was an accident.” You smiled nonetheless. He was an open book. He spoke how he felt earlier but you had to guess this is how he was. He must’ve grown accustomed to you. But if he really wanted you to die he would’ve let you right? 

“Why did you save me?” 

“Everyone at home cares for you a lot if you didn’t come back home they’d be devastated.” 

“You’re a pretty humerus guy! But you’re pretty nice too.” He chuckled at your attempt at a pun. 

“Not bad kid. But I don’t think we can be pals yet. You’re still a bad…person. I really don’t want to show you a bad time kid but there’s something inside of you that gives me no choice.” He wasn’t smiling. He actually looked upset.

“I understand and that’s ok. Next time I walk into the street I’ll make sure to run towards the car so I’ll die. That way that bad thing inside me will die too right?” He looked shocked but nodded. “Great, it’s almost new years right? That’ll be my new year’s resolution unless I die before then.”

He smiled one of his lazy smiles and shrugged, “Do what you want kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I need to edit the later chapters so please enjoy for now!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all love it as much as I do. I honestly think it needs more work. I'll take suggestions because sex and kinks will be in later chapters! Love you all bye!


End file.
